


Secrets of summers past

by orphan_account



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullies, Child Abuse, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I aint gonna trigger myself, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non Cannon Compliant, OOC characters, Short Chapters, Starvation, a lot of bullies, abused grey yeon, alternating pov, and adhd, and can’t focus for shit, cannon compliant violence, fuckkkkk, i have another fic for gods sake, i shouldn’t be writing this, its Weak Hero for fucks sake, its about bullies, i’ll probably just be updating whenever i feel like it, more tags to be added later, same with my other fic, switching POV, when i have school, writing another fic, yeah dont expect anything graphic here, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They’d only been back from summer break for a week, but Teddy Jin could already tell that something was wrong with Grey Yeon
Relationships: More Relationship Tags to be Added, Teddy Jin/Grey Yeon, Teddy jin & grey yeon & alex go & ben park & eugene gale & gerad jin & rowan im
Kudos: 4





	Secrets of summers past

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeahhhhhhh imma just change my update schedule from biweekly to whenever the fuck i feel like it

Teddy Jin’s pov  
They’d only been back from spring vacation for about a week but Teddy could already tell that something was off with Grey. It wasn’t an extreme change but Teddy has always had a tendency to notice things most people just brushed off, and besides, it might not have been a large difference but the difference that there was was slightly concerning. Well hidden flinches, eyes that flitted warily whenever someone yelled, or touched his neck, skin that was already pale steadily becoming more sickly, and more punches that hit him whenever he got into a fight, which was a lot. Teddy doubted any of his other friends had noticed, wait, when did he start thinking of them as friends? Teddy didn’t know, but that didn’t matter right now, what mattered was finding out whatever the hell was wrong with Grey. 

Teddy felt angry, angry that Grey wasn’t taking care of himself, angry that Grey didn’t tell him, or any of the others, what was up, and angry………...angry that someone had done something to Grey that affected him this much. Teddy was concerned, and then-

Thump

before-

“GREY!”


End file.
